The Bishop and The Artist
by DontDriveAngry7
Summary: Vivienne was just an average high school dropout, until she met the wild Atticus Bishop. Now she may have the chance to be brilliant, and he may find his chance at peace.
1. Chapter 1

"_Wake up."_

_He's facedown, feeling nothing but cold marble against his cheek. His hands and feet are bound with rope and there is cloth covering his eyes._

"_Wake up," said the voice again, this time with more venom in those words. _

"_Where am I?" he asked._

_The Voice spoke again to him, low and unforgiving._

"_I'm going to tell you ten facts, do you understand?"_

_He recognized the voice partially, not enough to place a name or a face, just enough to send fear straight into his heart. "Yes," he whispered, "I understand."_

"_Fact number 1: You are on my spaceship, no one will look for you and nobody will find you. Fact number 2: I have, in my hand a .357 revolver, circa 2011, Earth. Fact number 3: It holds 6 rounds." The Voice paused, making sure those words sunk in. _

_He managed to get into a kneeling position while the Voice recited it's facts. _

"_Fact number 4: I will only need one of those rounds." _

"_Why am I here?!" he screamed at the Voice._

"_Fact number 5: You already know why you are here."_

"_Fact number 6," the Voice continued, "You're a hitman."_

_He gulped, things were starting to fall into place._

"_Fact number 7: you killed the only person keeping me sane."_

_Whoops, he thought humorlessly, my bad._

"_Fact number 8: You will wish for death."_

"_Fact number 9: You WILL tell me who hired you and why."_

"_Oh Yeah," He asked defiantly, "Why the hell would I do that?"_

"_Fact number 10: I am worse than death." The Voice unwrapped the cloth from his captive's face. "I am your own personal boogeyman." The captive looked at the Voice's face and knew. He didn't know what he knew, but he knew. _

"_Not only can I kill you, I can also make sure you were never born." The Voice grinned a terrible grin, one filled with hatred and anger. The hitman looked into the Voice's eyes and he saw Pain beyond his years mixed with the righteous flames of centuries worth of madness. _

"_You will tell me what I want to know," he continued, "Because I am a Time Lord."_

**Chapter One: Sleepless In Seattle**

Vivienne checked her alarm clock once again. 2:45. _Great_, she thought, _Another night with no sleep_. This had been going on for a few days now and Vivienne was getting really fed up with it. With a groan she hopped out of bed. Looking around at her small Seattle apartment she sighed. She had moved from the rural town of Yakima to Seattle as an eighteen year old high school drop-out in hopes of becoming a famous artist. She ended up with a job waiting tables for a Chinese restaurant. She loved Seattle, with its bright lights and constant movement, but she wasn't reaching the stars that she gave up everything to shoot for. She had her art, which she was extremely proud of (local art galleries were not, however.) and her job had her earning enough to continue paying rent each month with money to spare. But with every day that her dreams seemed to soar past her, she became more and more disillusioned.

After searching for clothes in her room Vivienne found a pair of grey sweats and a matching hoodie. She grabbed her favorite pair of tennis shoes and pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail before closing the door and locking it. It had almost become a routine for her, as sleep would rarely come for her until four or five in the morning. She realized that this had become her life: days working as a dime a dozen waitress/failed artist, nights of no sleep and pure monotony. She thought that this was going to be the rest of her life. She couldn't have been more wrong.

She set her Ipod to a generic hip-hop station and starting jogging down the sidewalks of Seattle. She generally went a loop about a half mile out and around, but this time she decided to jog the opposite direction. _May as well mix it up_, she thought to herself wryly. Vivienne continued her jog towards the brighter parts of Seattle, and while it was close to three in the morning there were still a few people walking around. Her favorite song began playing on her Ipod and she found herself getting lost into the music. After humming along for the first verse, her lack of attention caught up to her and she bumped into something and she could feel herself falling, face first to the ground. Suddenly, her obstacle reached out and caught her before Vivienne could fall.

She righted herself before speaking, "Er, Thanks," she said red as a beet. She looked at her obstacle/savior inquiringly. O/S turned out to be a six foot tall man, with long, dark curly hair and clothing that appeared to be from the Victorian era. "No problem," he said cheerfully in a light English accent, "I'm a bit lost, however, if you could possibly tell me what year it is?" She stared at him before being able to answer, "Uhm…what?" His cheerful grin stayed on his face and his bright silver-blue eyes were kind, but a nervous, impatient tap of a leather clad boot showed his frustration. "I'm sorry; I'm in a bit of a hurry, kind of important 'saving the world' kind of things. The year please?"

Vivienne managed to pull herself together and salvage at least some of her dignity, "It's 2005." The strange man grinned even wider. "Brilliant, thanks!" He turned to walk away but Vivienne grabbed onto his arm, "Why are you dressed like that?"

He frowned unsure of what she was referring to. Vivienne pointed at his apparel. "Oh," he nodded understandingly, "I guess these clothes are no longer the fashion then, Right? It appears as though a new set of clothes are in order, though usually the Tardis picks my clothes, but with her being all 'directionally challenged' this could be an issue, well just another reason to get cracking then!" With a flurry of coattails the strange man turned once again to leave. He stopped after a couple steps and turned back to Vivienne, "Oh by the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Vivienne," she answered cautiously at this apparently crazy man, "What's yours?" He grinned before answering, "Atticus Bishop, at your service!" with a regal bow. "Vivienne is an excellent name, very nice to say, reminds me of the color purple. I love the color purple, I had a wonderful tie that was purple, I wish I didn't lose that tie," Atticus looked down at his shirt and scowled, "Oh well, new face, new wardrobe."

Vivienne was silently absorbing what Atticus told her. Tardis'? New faces? Victorian era clothing? What the hell was going on? Who was this man? Just as she was about to voice her thoughts, he interrupted her with the most important question in the whole universe. One question that would result in the destruction of the universe, or saving it.

"Want to go on an adventure?"

**Yes this an OC fic. I'm going to avoid the pitfalls in doing OC fics as much as I can. I will also be getting more into Atticus' backstory, hopefully by the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You are all in luck! Ya'll get a long chappie this time around. Well relatively long. Considering. You know whatever it's a long chapter for me goddamn it! Go head and review it, but most importantly: enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Vivienne stared at him some more, after that crazy question. "What do you mean, _an adventure_? Who the hell are you?!" Atticus grinned at her, "Oh just come with me. Once I find my Tardis I can explain more." With that he grabbed her hand with his and began running. In her shock she found herself running with him and there was something comforting about the way his hand was fitting against hers. There was something _exhilarating_ about this wild man with curly hair and a mischievous smile.

They soon found themselves at some form of museum. Atticus looked at the sign in disgust, "Blimey, she's not that old," he complained to the girl currently holding his hand. "Mind you, she's older than the museum and half the things in it, but still, this is just so insulting." he continued. Vivienne still had no idea what the hell he was talking but let his rambling keep going. "Museums are for things that aren't functional anymore, not for perfect, not to mention beautiful, pieces of-er-amazingness," he said trying to find the word that would best explain his most prized possession in the whole universe. He mentally kicked himself, _Oh I'm sure I sound brilliant now_, he thought, _I'm not even sure amazingness is even a word_. He pondered that thoughtfully. If it isn't, then maybe it was time to visit the old chaps at Oxford. Atticus was sure that at least one of them owed him.

Vivienne was too fascinated by the old style architecture of the museum to notice the whirring inside Atticus' head. She loved museums but she lacked the funds necessary to go more than a couple times a year. She had never been to this specific one for example, due to the sheer amount of different museums and art galleries in downtown Seattle alone. She loved old things and as an (albeit it failed) artist she appreciated all the different strokes of brilliance that each artifact held. She gazed dreamily at the locked gate when she noticed her companion step closer to it.

"What are you doing?" she asked incredulously, "You do realize it's locked right?" Atticus gave her a wink and pulled a cylindrical device out of his pocket and gave it a flip. "Vivienne; Sonic Pen, Sonic Pen; Vivienne." He waved the pen at her and in an awful ventriloquist act said hello with it. She still had no idea what he was planning but she had to laugh at his immaturity. _Wait_, she thought to herself, this man looked like a nobleman from a Charles Dickens book, why on earth would she consider him immature? Little did she know how old he really was.

He continued to the lock and Vivienne followed him curiously. When he finally got to the gate he pressed the pen to the lock and with a sound that could best be described as a small electronic wail the gate opened. "Ta-da!" he announced triumphantly. Vivienne stared at him, she had a feeling that she was going to be doing that a lot. "How did you do that?" she asked, wide-eyed staring back and forth from Atticus to the now ajar gate. Atticus gave her a trademark grin and whispered emphatically, "Magic" with a dramatic gesture.

He led her through the museum, maneuvering around the guards and sonicing every security camera they came across. Eventually they managed to find themselves in the proper exhibit. "Well, this is certainly interesting," said Vivienne, looking around the room they were in, "Sure it isn't three thousand years old or particularly exciting," she then pointed to one of the signs, "But _Modern_ _Architecture_ isn't too bad." Atticus walked right past the vast majority of the exhibitions until he found a rather ordinary bit of machinery. "There you are my beauty," he said wistfully, his face pressed against the glass.

The object of his interest was nothing more than an elevator compartment. "What's so important about that?" Vivienne asked dismissively. Sure, she liked elevators but after living for two years in Seattle they had lost most of their charm. Atticus smirked at her, "This isn't some boring piece of human technology, this is the most advanced ship in the entirety of the universe!" Vivienne frowned, "What do you mean, 'most advanced ship'? It's just an elevator compartment. By the way, you have yet to answer any of my questions!" Atticus shook his head, "Not true, You asked me what my name is and I told you. Still counted." Figuring he had won that bit of verbal debate he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You are impossible!" cried Vivienne, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Stop your whining and come on," commanded Atticus. He had already soniced the lock on the case and jumped over the guard rail into the exhibit. Vivienne, still unsure, followed cautiously. Atticus pulled the doors apart and stepped inside the compartment before disappearing completely. Vivienne was shocked enough by what she had just witnessed to be frozen in place. All of the sudden Atticus' head popped back out, "You going to be all night?" he asked impatiently, "Let's go."

Vivienne slowly walked through the doors and promptly gasped. "It…It…." She stammered. Atticus gauged her reaction impatiently, "Yes, bigger on the inside. Blah, blah, Time and Space blah, blah, Timelord technology, have we covered everything? Good, let's be on our way then!" With that he slammed a lever on the console and the room tilted. Vivienne grabbed onto one of the pillars decorating the room to avoid falling. Vivienne's terrified screams and Atticus' maniac laughter mixed with the sound of the TARDIS brakes activating made a bi-polar cacophony into the night.

"When they finally stopped moving Vivienne stood up on incredibly shaky legs and rounded on Atticus with her warm brown eyes blazing. "What. The. Hell. Was. That." Punctuating the words with her glare. Atticus sheepishly ran a hand through his curly locks, "Well, there may have been a small chance that I forgot to activate the stabilizers before materialization, which may have been the reason for the amount of turbulence." When she continued glaring at him he sighed, "Perhaps I should start at the beginning."

Thirty-two minutes of explaining and six minutes of stunned silence later, Atticus nervously tapped his fingers in a vague rhythm. "So what you're telling me is," started Vivienne slowly, "You are an alien-time traveler, who goes around the universe and save people?" Atticus gave a small smile, "Just about the long and short of it." Vivienne shook her head, "No, some things still don't make sense. Why do you look human then? And unless the English language dominates the rest of the universe in the future, we aren't speaking the same language."

Atticus sighed, Always the same questions with these humans, brilliant but predictable. "I don't look human," he began, "I look Timelord because that is my species, there are many species in the universe that share exterior appearances but they are all different interiorly. For example, my body looks the same as any other humans, at least on the outside. On the inside they are quite different. Some medications that aren't harmful to humans are poisons to me, but some poisons to humans don't bother me in the slightest. If you also notice my heartbeat, both sides of my chest, right? That's because I have two hearts. Also there is the redundant nervous system but we really don't need to get into the complicated stuff just yet. In regards to the language, the easiest thing to say is that the TARDIS translates the languages for you, inside your head. I'll also have you know that I speak over 9000 languages, English included!" he grinned smugly, "Top that, human girl."

"About the TARDIS…" Vivienne started, "Is it…she alive? I can sort of feel her in the back of my mind." Atticus frowned, "Well that certainly is unusual," he noticed her bemused expression, "Oh it isn't a bad thing. Far from it, in fact! That means she is taking active interest in you. Due to human's lack of telepathic capabilities she usually ignores them. See?" he smiled at her gently, "It means you're special." He ran a hand over one of the walls of his brilliant TARDIS tenderly. Vivienne noticed for the first time the decorative style of the TARDIS. "It's very nice," she said with a smile, "I like the whole Steampunk vibe with it." Atticus looked at her confused and then looked around the console room, "What the bloody hell is Steampunk?" he wrinkled his eyebrows, "I saw this style in some human graphic novel and thought that it looked nice."

Vivienne yawned; she had never been more tired in her life. "Hey Atticus, I need to get home. Any chance that the TARDIS likes me enough to give me a lift?" He waved absentmindedly, "Sure, sure. Have you given any thought to my proposition?" She fell into her old habit of staring at him, "Adventuring? With you?" she asked surprised. "No," he said sarcastically, "the one where I asked you to join a clan and speak only in Swahili for the rest of your life. Yes the one where I asked you to come with me!" His current regeneration had a bit of attitude, and Atticus kind of liked it. "Well," Vivienne began, ignoring his snarky comment, "There's quite a bit of stuff I need to do. What do I do about my stuff, and rent? People are going to wonder why I disappeared off of the face of the earth." Atticus groaned, "Time machine, Vivienne. I can bring you back a week ago. Adventure: yes or no?"

Vivienne thought about it. She remembered each day, and how it seemed to repeat itself over and over and over again until it was just all a routine. She remembered each night praying that one day she was finally going to get her chance to be extraordinary for once in her life. She remembered the feeling of her dreams crashing down on her when her painting, which she worked on for over a year, was rejected by her dream art gallery. She thought about every single one of these things when she answered. "Can I go pack?"

Atticus grinned excitedly, "Sure, your apartment complex is right outside these doors. I will be here at midnight tomorrow, so don't be late." She ran outside and sure enough, her apartment complex was right in front of her. She turned around to say bye to Atticus, but the TARDIS was already gone. After pausing for a moment she ran straight into her apartment and started packing, despite the fact that he wouldn't even be there until the next night. She took the next day off in preparation of her "trip." All she did during the day was pack and just be so energetic and excited that she could hardly contain herself.

It seemed to take forever but Eleven-thirty managed to roll around and she grabbed all three of her bags and set them on the curb outside the apartment, a couple feet from where she knew the TARDIS would materialize. Vivienne forced herself to stay calm and stay put. At exactly Eleven fifty-nine she noticed the outline of the TARDIS appear in front of her. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down her haywire nerves. "Well come on then!" came Atticus' voice from inside the TARDIS, "Are we going or not? We have a whole universe to see!" With that Vivienne grabbed her bags and ran inside the TARDIS before laying her eyes on Atticus. _Oh god_, she thought to herself, _he's got a new wardrobe_.

It was almost like he had copied his image from Vivienne's high school dream guy. His formerly curly brown hair was straightened and thrown into a loose ponytail with one untidy lock coming over his face. He wore a dark grey, long sleeved, sweatshirt that was tighter than it had any right to be. Dear lord he seemed to be a fan of tighter clothing. His black jeans hugged his body and accented his incredibly long legs all the way down to his black heeled boots ending in a pointed toe. Around his neck was a very familiar pendant.

"Hey Atticus," she said happily, "We have the same necklace!" While she was saying that Atticus walked to her at a seemingly rapid pace. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked harshly, his face lacking the warmth that Vivienne had grown accustomed to in their short time together. She pulled her necklace out from under her shirt. It was a tiny golden hourglass on a delicate looking chain. Atticus looked at it in shock, "Where the hell did you get this?!" he growled, "WHERE?!" Vivienne was upset by his complete change in mood, "I've had it since I was a kid, it's always made me feel safe," she whispered, angry at herself for how close she was to tears. When he saw her face (and tears threatening to show themselves) his agitation immediately vanished. He pulled her to him in a strong embrace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He realized that he meant his words. He did not want to upset this human, something about her made him want to shield her. Protect her; his inner voice was saying to him, protect her with every fiber of your being. "If you must know, I've been in a box for the last couple centuries. My people skills have seemed to have completely disappeared."

She was horrified at her sudden loss of control when it came to emotions. She is not an emotional-wreck that just showed itself. What the hell is going on here? "Tell you what," Atticus began, "To make up for being stupid, you get to choose where we go." He grinned at her, his silver eyes dancing.

"All of Time and Space, Where do you want to go?"


End file.
